Amarok (Album)
Amarok ist das dreizehnte Studioalbum von Mike Oldfield und das vorletze Album, dass er auf Virgin Records veröffentlichte. Beschreibung Amarok ist das ungewöhnlichste Album von Mike Oldfield da es, anders als seine Alben, nur einen einzigen, durchgehenden Track enthält. Neben diversen Instrumenten, die er, bis auf Percussions und den afrikanischen Chor, selber einspielte, benutzte er noch diverse andere Geräusche wie zum Beispiel einen Spielzeughund, eine Tür, eine Zahnbürste mit der er sich während ihrer Aufnahme die Zähne putzte, Hammer und Eimer, ein simuliertes Feuerwerk, einen Schlag ins Gesicht und einen Morsecode, der die eindeutige Botschaft "fuck off RB" ("Verpiss dich RB", eine Botschaft an Richard Branson) enthält. Das Album soll so gut wie keine synthetischen Elemente enthalten. Verwendet wurden sie aber vermutlich beim Wort "Happy", dass man in den ersten zehn Minuten größenteils stotternd oder abgehackt vernehmen kann. Hintergrund Gegen Ende der 1980er kam es zunehmend zu Meinungsverschiedenheiten zwischen Mike Oldfiled und Labelchef Richard Branson. Grund dafür war, dass Branson Oldfield dazu überreden wollte, mehr in die popmusikalische Richtung zu gehen, was Oldfield mit Earth Moving auch kurzzeitig tat. Auf diesem Album gab es kein für Oldfield typisches Instrumentalstück. Auch wollte Branson Oldfield vorschlagen, zwecks besserer Vermarktung seiner Instrumentalstücke, ein Album namens Tubular Bells II zu veröffentlichen, was Oldfield dem Label Virgin bewußt vorenthielt. Dennoch musste Oldfield den Vertrag erfüllen und nach Earth Moving zwei weitere Alben vorlegen. Das Album Amarok war das vorletzte Album, aber ein sehr Spezielles. Zum einen war es eine rebellische Antwort auf Bransons Geheiß zu mehr Massenkompabilität Oldfields und zum anderen wollte er dem seinerzeit verhasstem Label Virgin Records eins auswischen. Das Album besteht aus einem einzigen, eine Stunde langen Song, dass allerdings extra für Vinyl uns Musikkassette in der Mitte geteilt wurde. Auch ließ Oldfield bewußt die Möglichkeit einer Single-Auskopplung aus diesem Album vermissen, was beim nächsten Album Heaven's Open aufgrund des Konzeptes wie bei Crises und Discovery nicht mehr der Fall war. Titelliste Die Titellisten unterscheiden sich von der CD-Veröffentlichung, wo "Amarok" in einem Stück vorhanden ist, hin zu der Aufnahme auf Vinyl oder Musikkassette, wo der Song in der Mitte getrennt wurde. ;CD und HDCD ;Langspielplatte und Musikkassette Begriffserklärung Das Wort Amarok soll laut Oldfield keine besondere Bedeutung haben, allerdings gab er wie folgt an: "It doesn't have a real meaning but it's similar to many Gaelic words, like those for morning or happy. And if you split the letters up, you get Am-a-rok... it could mean: am a rock. Maybe that implies I don't want to change anything by following trends" "es hat keine tatsächliche Bedeutung, jedoch ähnelt es vielen gälischen Wörtern, solche wie Morgen oder fröhlich. Und wenn man die Buchstaben voneinader trennt, dann erhält man am-a-rok... heißt soviel wie ich bin ein Felsen. Damit möchte ich zu verstehen geben, dass ich mich nicht verändern will nur um irgendwelchen Trends zu folgen". Daneben gibt es noch weitere Auslegungen udn Begriffserklärungen: * eine Musikplayer-Sofware mit dem Namen amaroK, die es zu dieser Zeit gab * das irische Wort Amarách für morgen * in den auf Grönland verschiedenen gesprochenen Sprachen bedeutet Amarok Wolf :* auf Kallaalisut Amaroq :* auf Inuktitut ᐊᒪᕈᒃ (Amaruk) :* auf Iñupiak Amaġuq Verbindung zum Album Ommadawn Mike Oldfield wollte das Album zuerst Ommadawn II nennen, entschied sich aber anders. Dennoch gibt es namentliche Ähnlichkeiten zwischen den beiden, fünzehn Jahren auseinaderliegenden Alben. Der Titel Amarok ähnelt dem irischen Wort Amadán (was soviel wie Idiot bedeutet), was Oldfield damals zu Ommadawn anglifiziert hat, woher unter anderem auch die Verbindung zwischen diesen beiden Alben stammt Charts en:Amarok (album) Kategorie:Album 1990 Kategorie:Album (Progressive Rock) Kategorie:Album (Folk Rock) Kategorie:Mike-Oldfield-Album Kategorie:Albumveröffentlichung (Virgin Records)